The invention relates to an eyelash spoon and a method for applying mascara to eyelashes.
In order to apply mascara to the eyelashes at an eyelid conventionally, the eyelash brush, which is soaked in mascara, is guided and/or rolled over the eyelashes from the bottom, beginning at the root of the eyelashes and/or the lash-line, towards the tips of the eyelashes, with the eye being open. Here, the eyelid can be pulled up and/or stretched with one or more fingers of one hand, if necessary. The mascara applied to the eyelashes causes the eyelashes to look stronger and longer. Sometimes mascara also includes rayon or nylon fibers, which in addition to emphasizing color also result in an actual extension of the eyelashes.
Further, it is known to deform eyelashes via eyelash curlers such that their natural curve is enhanced. Such a device is known from EP-B1-0902629, for example. Eyelash curlers are disadvantageous in that they can damage or pull out eyelashes. Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for a simple, careful, and effective application of mascara onto eyelashes.